Certain embodiments of the present technology relate to viewing medical images (e.g. X-ray images, CT images, MRI images) of a patient file stored in an image database. More particularly, certain embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for navigating to images that have not previously been viewed or seen.
In radiology, the digitization of medical imaging has resulted in great increases in the quantity of medical images available per patient file. It is difficult for medical practitioners, such as radiologists, to recall or remember which images he or she has already viewed when reviewing a patient file. As a result, medical practitioners may sometimes inadvertently fail to view one or more images of a patient file. This results in a failure of information being communicated from an image database to a medical practitioner.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for medical practitioners to more easily and more accurately navigate to images that have not previously been viewed and to know when all images have been viewed.